Family First
by parselmagic
Summary: A one-shot written for "Homework" in the forum Hogwarts Online. Contains parts of book 7 as back story, read A/N at top for details. Please R/R.


**A/N: **This is a one-shot story that is being written for homework to earn my house points in the forum _Hogwarts Online II_. The quote: "My family comes first. Maybe that's what makes me different from others." is from Bobby Darin. All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and as such, my bank account balance does not adjust in the slightest from having posted this story for your enjoyment, (I do get house points in an online forum, but no other benefits) unless you count the electricity used to actually write the story, in which case I am actually _paying_ to write these stories.

The books (and thus the wiki) never announced Teddy Lupin's actual birth date, but mentions he is between two weeks and a month old when the Battle of Hogwarts. Due to this, I am proclaiming his birth date to be April 9, 1998, at least in this story. Back story (aka where details about particular events in this story can be found) are in **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows** (Book 7), from the last couple of pages of chapter 30 on up to the Epilogue.

** I was advised to remove the back story from the actual story here **

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Family First  
(**bold** lettering is excerpted from books)  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Andromeda Tonks, mother of Nymphadora Tonks (who preferred to be known by Tonks only) woke up on Friday, May 1, 1998, there was little to suggest that things would be changing very soon. She went and peeked in on her three week old grandson Teddy, who was still sleeping, but probably not for very long, and her daughter. She then went into the kitchen to start making some porridge for breakfast. As the porridge finished cooking, she heard Teddy start to wake up, but she also heard Tonks get up to take care of her son. Satisfied that he would be taken care of, she continued to make breakfast. A few minutes after she put the porridge pot on the pot holders in the breakfast nook, she was joined by Tonks who had brought Teddy down, and by Remus. While eating breakfast, the adults talked about how adorable Teddy was, and other random things, when their copy of the Daily Prophet was delivered to them, and they unfurled it to see the headline: HARRY POTTER BREAKS INTO GRINGOTTS, and, below that, it said that he escaped by riding a dragon out of the entrance.¹

This gave the three adults something to discuss for quite a few hours, with a couple of small breaks to take care of Teddy in between. When they received word from Aberforth that Harry was heading back into Hogwarts, Remus told his wife to stay and watch over Teddy, and that he'd be back as soon as things were dealt with, before running to the apparition point and going to the hog's head, without really giving Tonks a chance to give him any sort of response. After she calmed down enough, she asked her mother if she would mind watching over Teddy, and if things should go awry, to take care of him, because she wanted to be assisting in the fight, to which she got a positive answer, and then she walked to the apparition point herself, figuring it would be better to conserve her energy for the fight.

Meanwhile, Andromeda ate a small supper (she didn't feel like eating much while she didn't know if her daughter was going to be alright), then moved Teddy's crib into her room at least temporarily so that she wouldn't have to keep on going back and forth during the night. She gently placed Teddy into the crib and covered him up, placing an alert charm onto him so that she would be notified when he started to wake up, then went back downstairs to get a couple of bottles ready to be heated, as she figured it was probably going to be a while, at least, before either her daughter or Remus got back.

****** Events that are posted above (Battle of Hogwarts) take place here ******

Late next morning, although she hadn't slept very well at all, due to Teddy being unusually fussy, and her worrying about his parents, she finally unrolled the day's paper that had been left on the table some time before. The first thing she saw was the headline that proclaimed Voldemort's downfall, which had Peeves' song, almost verbatim, only substituting _Harry_ in place of _wee_. Inwardly, she rejoiced at this news, but wondered at what cost it had come. At this time, Teddy started crying again, and she went to take care of him quickly, because she wanted to find her answers.

She then returned to the table and glanced at the article until seeing that the list of those who died fighting was on page 2. Quickly she turned the page, dreading the news that would probably be confirmed there, as neither one had come back yet. The list was in alphabetical order, so it was fairly easy to scan down the list, but she burst into tears at seeing _Nymphadora Tonks_, and, a couple of lines below, _Remus Lupin_. She didn't know how she was going to manage Teddy on her own, so after getting him ready, she took Teddy and went to Diagon Alley to secure the services of a house-elf.

After they got back home from this little excursion, Andromeda talked with their new elf, who had the name Tasha. She told Tasha that she was not allowed to punish herself for any perceived misdeed, and that she would be given a uniform to wear (not clothes for freedom). They also discussed about time off, and finally came to an agreement that Tasha would get Tuesday mornings and Friday evenings off to do as she pleased, but nothing to look after the family. Tasha was also to receive one hundred fifty galleons a month for her own desires, and could not spend any of it on the family except small gifts for birthdays and Christmas.

**** Approximately eleven years later ****

** September 1, 2009 **

Andromeda had woken up early this morning, in preparation to ensure that Teddy had a good breakfast before boarding the Hogwarts Express, as she could remember vividly that the train did not carry what was considered to be good food, that it was all just candy and such. The reason she woke up early was because it was Tuesday, and was one of Tasha's scheduled times off of work. She hummed merrily as she prepared a large stack of blueberry waffles, which she knew was Teddy's favorite breakfast. At around eight fifteen in the morning, she called Teddy down to breakfast so that he would have time to ensure that all of his things were packed (most of which had been done for several days now), without having to worry too much about the time. When he finally came down the stairs, his eyes got wide as he noticed that they were having blueberry waffles for breakfast, but he remembered his manners and asked his granny politely for the syrup, who obliged him. After they finished eating, Teddy went back to his room and finished up his packing.

At precisely twenty after ten, just when Teddy was starting to get curious why they hadn't left for the train yet, since he had been ready for the past half hour at least, a knock came at the door. Andromeda asked Teddy if he minded getting the door, as she knew who it was and had had it planned as a surprise for Teddy. Agreeing, he went to the door and answered it, momentarily forgetting what day it was, as he shouted "Uncle Harry!" but then remembered what day it was, and asked if he was here to see him off on the train. Harry confirmed this, and said, "After all, my family comes first (and I consider you part of my family). Maybe that's what makes me different from others."

¹ I don't know if the gringotts breakin was in the Prophet or not, or at least whether it was the morning or evening edition, but it was being talked about at Hogwarts, how else would they have heard about it?

"My family comes first. Maybe that's what makes me different from others." quoted from Bobby Darin, was the Prompt that I was to use for this story.

Please review.


End file.
